


For Peace

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst, Depressed Alucard, Dracula's Legacy (Castlevania), Fist Fights, Gen, Magic, Necromancy, Post-Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 2, Vampires, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Following the death of Dracula, a late arrival stirs up trouble for Alucard.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	For Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Crossover Challenge on r/fanfiction, wherein my prompt was Castlevania (Netflix) and Mortal Kombat as suggested by spn_willow on the subreddit!

Solitude.

Such a small word had come to dominate Alucard’s life since Trevor and Sypha left. How long had it even been since they had traveled from Gresit to the Belmont hold? He scarcely remembered, but he could feel the way the stones felt underneath his feet all the same. Some days it was as if the cool evening air warned of imminent danger just like it had on the road from Gresit. Memories of what could have been a week or five months ago floated back and forth in his mind like will-o’-the-wisps, mixing with the here and now without care. Some days he half-expected to turn a corner to find Trevor there, complaining about Alucard’s lack of alcohol, or thought he heard Sypha thumbing through a book in his father’s library.

Maybe he was going insane. It wouldn’t surprise him at this point.

One day bled into another and before he knew it Alucard scarcely differentiated between days of the week. He was caught in a perpetual cycle of waking up, doing what needed to be done, taking breaks to eat and then retiring just to begin the ritual anew in the morning. If there was variance, he wasn’t conscious of it. If there was something new in the world, he never saw it. Every sunrise looked the same. Each sunset reminded him of the day he left Gresit. Some days he was surprised to blink and find the whole day had passed. Other days it felt like he had spent hours on a task only to realize it had been minutes.

The only break in the absurdist monotony that had become his life came when the portal opened. It appeared almost right in front of him as he descended the stairs towards the main hall, still ruined from their combat with Dracula’s legion. Bright purple tendrils stretched out and surrounded a pitch-black circular center, and within moments a blurry visage appeared. He recognized this soul – Quan Chi. A necromancer from Netherrealm that had no allegiance but his own. Quan Chi’s obscenely pale skin seemed to glisten as he stepped out of the portal, broad spikes covering his shoulders. He scanned the room, almost relishing in his grand entrance.

“Quan Chi,” Alucard said, taking a single step down the stairs. “Why are you here?”

“Your father has called for aid. I have answered.”

Alucard did not show any emotion as he descended entirely, meeting Quan Chi on an equal plane. He could feel his sword ready to come to his hand the moment he called for it. “Hmm. Well, I’m afraid you are too late. Dracula is dead.”

The necromancer took another look around the remains of the foyer. He must have seen the broken railings, the blade marks. Small piles of ashes probably still sat unswept. The smell of magic still lingered in the air, a scent Alucard realized he had grown accustomed to and filtered out like anything else. Quan Chi clasped his hands behind his back, standing almost regally as he bowed his head to Alucard. “I see. My condolences, Adrian Tepes. I imagine you will want revenge on your father’s murderers; may I offer my services to see this task done?”

“Why would I require a necromancer’s services? You cannot bring even Dracula back with your magic.”

Quan Chi offered a smile, perhaps sincere. It was difficult to tell with Quan Chi. Even the most innocuous gesture had a blade hidden behind it. “You are correct. I understand that Dracula wished for war against humanity. With my powers, he will have his army and more.”

“Dracula’s army is shattered. His council is dead,” Alucard replied. “He himself is dead by my hand. Tell me again, why would I have need of your services? So you can betray me later?”

At this, Quan Chi’s mood changed. He no longer smiled, instead narrowing his eyes at Alucard and tilting his head slightly. A subtle weight shift accompanied his next words. “Hmm. Perhaps I should test your skills, decide if you pose a threat to Lord Shinnok and his attempts to merge the realms.”

That sealed it. Alucard called his sword to him. It unsheathed silently from its scabbard, gliding smoothly into his hand as he steeled himself for a fight. “Was your offer of aid to my father anything other than wind and air? Don’t answer, actually – I’d prefer if you just left now.”

“I’m afraid I cannot.” Quan Chi raised his hands and slid a foot back. He could already feel Quan Chi channeling energy, no doubt building up power reserves to charge his magic and make it even deadlier.

Alucard closed the distance first, swinging his sword to engage with Quan Chi and show him the futility of his actions. The necromancer blocked and leapt back, green energy emanating out of his hands as he fired spells of magic to the ground. Small explosions accompanied his magic, but Alucard was faster and able to dodge. The follow up he didn’t expect – green skulls flew through the air and impacted Alucard right in the chest, throwing him back and temporarily causing him to lose his grip on his sword. It still floated just above him as he regained his footing, but the unmistakable burn of dark magic stung at him. Alucard sidestepped just as another barrage of skulls sailed for him, flying through the air to close in with Quan Chi. He maneuvered his sword to block incoming magic as he approached, which prompted Quan Chi to start using his fists and legs instead of magic. Alucard blocked and dodged Quan Chi’s assaults as best he could, but Quan Chi’s speed and persistence resulted in more than a few blows landing.

A single punch from Alucard sent Quan Chi across the foyer and into a pillar. He could hear Quan Chi’s groaning as he approached, sword at the ready to impale the necromancer should that be necessary. “I’ll ask you once more,” Alucard said. “Leave.”

“Ah, but you are rather skilled indeed,” Quan Chi admitted. “Such skill is not to be wasted, Adrian Tepes.”

“I have no designs to commit genocide like my father. Whatever you or Shinnok wish to do, I will oppose it with all my might.”

Quan Chi chuckled. “Such a simple mind. It is not genocide, but a reckoning that the realms have required which transcends history itself.” He shouted a command as a portal opened beneath Alucard’s feet. This portal sent him through Netherrealm for a brief moment until he reappeared inside his own castle, falling on the floor as Quan Chi drew a ceremonial blade. He attempted to stab Alucard, nicking his side as he rolled to avoid. Alucard propelled himself off the ground, levitating to avoid continued strikes from Quan Chi’s blade as he recalled his sword to his side.

No longer content with trying to stab him, Quan Chi continued to lob magic at Alucard. Each missile shook loose more dust and plaster from the walls and ceiling. Alucard sent his sword forward to disrupt Quan Chi, finding mixed results for his efforts as their battle became one of maneuver and blocking more than technical skill. He had to end this at some point – Quan Chi was learning, evolving his tactics against Alucard.

“Enough of this!” Alucard shouted, closing in and engaging Quan Chi in a bareknuckle brawl that caught the necromancer off-guard. Each punch broke another one of Quan Chi’s ribs until he could break them no more, finalizing his ruthless barrage by shattering Quan Chi’s leg. “I asked you _politely_ to leave. Take your demons and your Revenants back to Netherrealm, or I will do much more than simply break bones.”

Quan Chi groaned as he writhed in pain on the floor. Another portal opened just behind him, and two demons appeared to carry their master back to Netherrealm. Good. He had gotten the point across sufficiently.

“Adrian Tepes… this is not the last you will see of me, I promise…”

“If you return,” Alucard replied slowly, “then I _will_ kill you on sight. Inform Shinnok that Earthrealm is no place for him.”

“You do not frighten Lord Shinnok; he will not heed your warning.”

Alucard sighed. “Then perhaps he will fear the might of Speaker magic and the Belmont legacy. Should Shinnok attempt to merge the realms, he will face the Speakers and the Belmonts in addition to myself. Do I make that clear?”

Quan Chi nodded. In a flash, he was gone. Little evidence remained of their struggle save for dust, new weapon scars, and the crumbling plaster that had been disrupted by Quan Chi’s magic. The stench of dark magic reeked in the foyer. He’d have to cleanse this area later. Until then… he must rest. He looked out to the empty foyer. Once again, Alucard was alone.

Perhaps it was better this way.


End file.
